User talk:Crimsonnavy
Delete Images Hi, please delete the following images: this, this, this, and this, as they're all taken from Bulbapedia. :EDIT: And this, this, and this. ::And this, this, this, and this. Additionally, I don't know if it's appropriate, but I think that User:CTA needs a punishment, as he disregarded my warning for copying images from Bulbapedia multiple times and keeps taking images from there. Thanks. :::And delete this, please, for same reasons as stated above. :::: Done, and blocked the user (it had been blocked before) --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 14:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Almost Cosmic I ran through my to do list and came to a very big surprise. By checking the dates of my next few episode articles I calculated that the final Johto episode Article which kicks off the Hoenn saga (JE158) will be handed in on June 30. Meaning all the Original Series episode articles will be done by the end of the first half of the year. In a way the timing of this was almost cosmic. Anyway, It's a new week of episode articles, all from the Johto saga. And what did you think of Kerry William's comeback to Pokemon? She was Katharine you know. I was like "OMG! It's the same girl who voiced Jirachi way back when!" Sorry for the geek out moment, just wanted to let you know this stuff. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:06, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crimsonnavy i like the new background, it really brings me back. Anyway i plan on staying here for years & i remember reading that Jirachi & Tiff (from Kirby) shared the same voice actress. Also i'm going to keep working on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon articles. WaterKirby1994 20:50, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Apparently you didn't watch Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita on Saturday. And who knows. Like the other va's it could be a one-time thing or she could rejoin the new cast. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:10, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello there, I know your not gonna like this, but here it comes, Ban. Scince Jazzi is not a admin, and my ban was never really considered, and i am sorry, i really did take my unblock for granted, and i should have been more appreciative of ithttp://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemontowerdefense/images/3/39/086.png Sonya says, stay fabulous!!! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemontowerdefense/images/1/1d/121_0.png 23:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Administrators Hi Why does Bullet have the admin category even though he doesn't have admin rights any more? How many? Exavtly how many pictures are needed to create a character's individual gallery? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:34, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: I have 31 editS. May I please be back on chat? P.S. What's your friend code if you have Pokemon, Black or White? Soon I'm getting Pokemon Battle Revolution soon and I have Pokemon HeartGold and beaten both champions. Can I copying Pokemon from HeartGold to Pokemon Battle Revolution?Golden Manda 16:42, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Badge Aftermath Say Crimson, I was just wondering about what Ash does with the Badges after a season finale. Does he keep them with him or keep them at home, cause if he keeps them at home maybe we shouldn't post them in articles like IL081 or OI035. Like this: What do you think? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:42, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I see. Well, thanks for clearing that up. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:05, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Block , please, for vandalism : , please, for vandalizing my userpage. :: , please, for vandalism ::: , please, for vandalism and an inappropriate username :::EDIT: And , who also vandalized 5000 Pages! Congratulations on having the Pokemon Wiki reach 5000 pages! I've updated Wikia Gaming's RPG Portal to reflect this. -Revitalizer 06:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. :) Perhaps it'll be 10000 next time! -Revitalizer 07:29, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Wow i'm glad i could help this wiki's page count exceed 5000. Anyway i have been creating item articles differently recently, & i was wondering if you like this way better? WaterKirby1994 23:26, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Crimsonnavy, where do Misty keep the school's brochure? :Like I ask, where do Misty keep the school's brochure? ::Where do Misty keep the school's brochure in episode 9? Are you done yet? Are you done moving Galleries to their respective pages yet? That completely caught me off guard. but I did manage to get the 6,000 pictures badge because of it. I guess I should thank you for that. The 10,000 edits badge too. I did manage to move some galleries. I think we should give the other editors time to catch up to us. We're the only ones in the 8,000's. Give it some thought. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Though it may not matter, we both got some picture badges out of it. Anyway, this week Ash's Swadloon evolves into Leavanny. And May may be called "Fire and Ice" Month, since May may have as Pokemon of the Month Tepig, Volcarona or any of Brycen's Pokemon. And Brycen will finally make his debut in the anime. That'll be something to look forward too. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:27, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ok the problem is that i come up with weird names.... plz i don't want to be blocked!! Will I be blocked forever? :Look my problem is I don't watch the episodes, if I do it's just a clip or two. I'm not used to the voices to watch a whole episode. So that's why i call them crazy names. Please hey, can you please redirect the gallaries of the pages to another (its own page) like it was in the past. I can hardly read the trivia.Cure passion 00:48, April 11, 2012 (UTC). ps, the gallary pages are deleted Hello Crimsonnavy, How are you Doing Just Browsing around & If you need Anything Chat with you Soon...Trainer Micah 17:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Trainer Micah ? Rename Hi, could you please rename this file into a more appropriate name? Thanks It's time. Ash's Swadloon has evolved into Leavanny. Time to unprotect the article. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:54, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Unprotected. Jazzi 10:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello im new here im hoping to make lots of friends here and know alot about pokemon coz i kinda just started watching it again. So i was wondering if you could show me around the wiki. Maxie4ossie 15:25, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Deletions I was wondering if, per compliance with Forum:User Image Policy if I could receive the administrative flag on my bot account so I can run through and delete them. I was originally going to delete them, but I don't want to flood the recent changes. I might not be able to get to it now, as I'm getting a bot rename, but yeah, I'll get to it as soon as I can if we agree that this is the best way to go through. Jazzi 22:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Just tell me when you want the rights and I will give them to your bot. 23:12, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::The rename is finished, so anytime is good. Jazzi 23:23, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::The mass delete is over. And I'm pretty sure none of the images are on userpages that are protected, so there's no need to keep the rights. Thank you, Jazzi 00:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Block Hi, could you block User:ZoruaGuy for a time period you deem appropriate? He uploaded many images that he copied directly from Bulbapedia, disregarding my warnings telling him not to. Thanks Homika's Anime Appearance. After hearing that Homika was going to make an appearance in the Anime I had to check to see. The episode she appears will air on June 14th correct? Well, by my calculations the episode she will appear in is none other than BW085 (BW083 according to Bulbapedia). It'll be pretty nice to see a character from the BW2 sequel appear in the anime series. Kinda makes you wonder what surprises will be in store for Ash when he decides to return to Unova. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Ash probably won't leave Unova, i think he will have gained all 8 badges by the end of Rival Destinys & then he will continue exploring the region, & events from Black2 & White2 will occur for the next 2 Seasons. Anyway i still don't understand how you people don't view Colosseum & XD as being main series games, as they seem just as main series as Black & White now. WaterKirby1994 23:00, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, there's that. Plus, Homika will be 11 when she debuts in the anime since she is 13 in the games. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Personally i think Black2 & White2 might be an apoligy to fans for how Black & White turned out, as they seemed really disappointing compared to other games. WaterKirby1994 22:29, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Lock Wondering if it would be possible to lock Template:Meloetta? Edits have been reverted multiple times on it, so.. Fannon That was not fannon why did it say this is a fannon page please delete17:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC)~~ Change filename Could you please rename File:97202667554.jpg and File:208544.jpg to more appropriate names? Thanks